Sunset Beach
by Koushun Scott Adams-Temple
Summary: When Little Pete made the Fayz, he made bubbles all over the world. This is the only other town that was caught, and had radioactive waste seeping in. There is no Gaiaphage, just something worse.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, my plot is ridiculous, but its the only way I could make my story work.**

Chapter 1

_I gotta get out of here_ was Adrian Ryker's first thougt after he realized all of the adults were gone.

_Fabulous_ thought Tony Lucas.

_Oh God_ thought Michael Jones.

_Looks like go-time_ thought Steve Williamson.

_Finally_ thought Peyton Blair.

_Ha!_ thought Troy Thomas.

_Where did they go?_ thought Emily Carol.

_What?_ thought Crystal Turner.

_Wow _thought James Oki.

_Huh... _thought Jason King.

_What The... _thought Martin Horace.

_Cool _thought John Grien.

"Awesome," said Derreck Freeman sarcastically as he went to sleep once again in a vain attempt to fight off the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Adrian Ryker was tall, skinny, quick and naturally athletic. He was a 13 year-old 8th grader attending the only private school in Sunset Beach, South Carolina; a Catholic school called Jesus our Lord and Savior, or Jols for short. Adrian was practicing his doodling as he waited for his Algebra II class to end when his teacher disappeared. Adrian didn't notice until someone nearby whispered "What the ...?".

Adrian glanced upwards, not seeing Mr Fieldman. Wondering why there was an open blue marker on the ground, and why he hadn't heard the door open when Mr Feildman, Adrian walked to the front of the room. Not noticing the puzzled murmurs, Adrian checked under Mr. Fieldman's desk, and saw his keys laying next to the whiteboard marker. Adrian knew Mr. Feildman wasn't here, and that he must have gone quickly, because of everything he left, but silently, since Adrian hadn't heard anything.

"Where's Mr. Feildman?" Adrian asked the class.

"How would we know?" Tommy Forest replied, his voice gushing out sarcasm.

Adrian knew that Tommy probably had a point, even if the class had seen Mr. Feilman leave, they most likely wouldn't know just where he had gone, but Adrian hated the way Tommy had said it. Tommy was an extremely whiny kid, fairly smart, but not good at much except pointing out other people's faults.

"Well, he walked out that way, right?"

"No, he was just gone." replied on of the other 8th graders in a 7 person class.

"Oh, shut up." said Adrian, getting a little annoyed at the entire class now.

"Seriously, he did," chipped in a third.

"Idiots," muttered Adrian, stalking out of the room.

Adrian paced to the left, towards the staircase that traveled all three of the enormous sections for elementary, middle, and high school. He passed the room where 8th grade Algebra was taking place.

"Hey, where's your teacher?" questioned Adrian

" He's gone," replied Adrian's best friend at the school, Rick Miller, "He disappeared."

"Real funny guys."

Adrian was a little nervous about what was going on now, so even though it was probably a trick, he ran to his brother Don in the 6th grade area of the middle school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Message to my 5 readers:**

**I'm not going to be able to make a chapter every day like I have been lately, I just wrote a lot of chapters before I signed up with FanFiction.**

Chapter 3

Tony was excited, the 9th grade 14 year-old attended Sunset Beach High, a section of the local public school which was split into an elementary, middle, and high school. Tony was a fairly good-looking, but very skinny boy who was half British and half Australian with average length black hair. His heritage gave him a beautiful sounding accent that made him sound even smarter, more relaxed, and more charming than he already was. He was excited because everything had been going extremely well lately, and, so far the apex had been about 8 minutes ago. Tony strolled out of the classroom with strict purpose, his friend Steve, and the boy he hung out with, but could hardly be called a friend, Peyton. He ignored the kids who were silent, crying, screaming, and cheering. He, instead, watched those acting in the same way as him, with intent.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once he found the room his brother was in, Adrian asked Don to come outside, shutting the door with him. Don was a good kid, normally built, with a pointed chin and slightly large head.

"Don, I need you to get Leslie and Grace, now," Adrian said, speaking of his 4th and 2nd grade sisters, "Go wait in the parking lot, hurry!"

Adrian knew the redneck 11th grade Latin teacher had been teaching before everyone disappeared, and that he had great, big, black, Hummer, so Adrian ran to the classroom to get the keys

Kids were starting to trickle out of classrooms by the time Adrian was up the stairs. He was already out of the classroom with the keys he wanted by the time he realized that there were only 9th graders on this floor, no 10th 11th, or 12 grade kids were anywhere, including the classroom he had just entered. _15 _though Adrian unconsciously. After a quick search through his mind, Adrian realized that everyone 15 and over was gone.

Adrian sprinted to the parking lot and turned on the horn to his new Hummer. He signaled his siblings, and told them all to pile into the front seat.

Realizing that he needed to hurry, and that Walker and Jamie, his two preschool siblings, would either be stuck inside, or continue to playing the fence in playground, Adrian decided to go straight to the hunting gear shop, and gun store next to it.

Once inside the shop, Adrian immediately grabbed 12 duffel bags and a giant wagon. He then loaded himself an Uzi after jumping into the gun store. Adrian filled one bag with manuals for hunting, surviving in the wild, and all other kinds of things he had no idea how to do. He filled a second one with fishing poles and bait, plus one kit for cleaning a fish. The third duffel bag was filled with traps, snares, and all different kinds of knives. The fourth, fifth, and sixth, duffel bags contained two bags full of rifles and shotguns, and one full of their ammunition. The seventh bag held a tent, plus had extra room for a medical kit. Adrian dragged the wagon to the gun store, and filled two duffel bags with machine guns, plus three for ammo. Adrian was only ten feet from the car door, gripping his Uzi tightly, when he saw the three kids turning a corner behind him, only 200 feet away.

Tony, Steve, and Peyton had busied the themselves recently with allying people whom they thought could be helpful in the future. They weren't even necessarily friends, they were just expected to be loyal. On their walk, they had busied themselves calling these kids, and, pleasantly surprised that cellphones seemed to work, called those kids to amass at the hills. While their soldiers prepared to leave, Tony, Steve, and Peyton had to bring some weapons for those men whom were not yet equipped.

"Stop, kid!" Yelled a tall, muscular boy with extremely short cut blond hair.

Adrian pointed the Uzi at the boy and ordered him to back off.

"Peyton, quit it, we've still got Steve here" Hollered a kid Adrian recognized as Tony Lucas, Adrian could only assume that the tall kid who had recently been chasing him was Peyton, and the short muscular kid with slightly short blond hair was Steve, who happened to be pointing his palms at Adrian.

Trying to ignore the fact that he was floating, and trying to concentrate on the fact that he was the only one with a gun, Adrian opened the door to the Hummer, and started throwing duffel bags into the back of the car.

"Freeze or you die," Yelled Tony calmly.

"How exactly does that work?" Replied Adrian, trying to stall so that he could escape, by now he could tell the boy bouncing him in the air could toss him through the air like tennis ball.

"Pull him here," ordered Tony, "I want to talk to this boy."

Adrian sent a spray of bullets at the three kids, dove inside the car pulling the last two duffel bags with him, and jumped to the front seat, starting the ignition. The car did not start quick enough, and, just as it roared to life and Adrian flipped it into reverse, the car began to float, and Adrian saw Tony walking calmly to the window. Adrian took a quick survey across the street, noticing sourly that he had not made contact with any of his targets. He rolled the window, pretending to be willing to talk, at the same time as he switched the gun in his right hand to the left, and gripped the steering wheel tightly with his right. _Wait, wait, squeeze._ Bullets sprayed across the pavement, Tony dove in front of the car and out of Adrian's range, so Adrian pulled the gun upwards toward Steve.

"Crap!" exclaimed Steve, diving right and scrambling into an alleyway.

The only one here with the guts to stand his own ground was Peyton, those cowardly mutants hiding while Peyton sprayed bullets at the car with his tool. _His_, that's right, they were his, his control and tool to impose order in this clearly chaotic world. He was most likely the only one who could use it properly anyway.

Adrian backed the car out into the street he had come from, and floored the pedal, sending the car racing towards the town center. glass shattered, bullets raced through the car, and an incredible pressure pushed the car nearly 90 degrees, Adrian was barely able to avoid crashing on the street. Adrian had to make a couple turns to stay out sight, but he had escaped.

"Anyone shot?" He asked without a trace of his normal humor.

"I got cut by some glass," Walker said.

"Sorry buddy, it'll be okay though, alright?" At least he could still keep the kids calm.

"Okay,"

"Don, is the back of the car intact?" Adrian asked

"There's a huge crater, but no large holes, couldn't lose anything bigger than a golf ball here,"

"Good,"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tony walked back to the store.

"Crap," he said, "Is there anything good left?"

"Yeah," Peyton replied, "We've still got some good machine guns, and rifles, but that rat took a lot of the best toys."

"That bastard was taking guns, fishing poles and a tent. Apparently he's the only one here looking ahead for when there is no more candy." Steve pointed out.

"Peyton, get whatever guns you need, go save the grocery store." Tony ordered.

"Got it."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Michael walked towards the town square with his best friend, Reilly. Michael was an only child, brown haired, average height, and very muscular. Reilly was short and fat, but Michael was OK with that, because he was nice and funny. They didn't know what was going on, nor did they know what was going to happen, but they knew it was probably going to happen there. Anyways, it was better than sleeping in an empty home that shouldn't be empty.

The two slipped into the local CVS, and filled their backpacks with junk; candy, soda, chips, and anything they thought they might want to have before the whole town was looted. They knew food would run out eventually, but they weren't just going to take food that might keep a little kid going another day. They would however, take a candy bar that a little kid they didn't know wanted. There would be plenty of junk food for the first week. They lay down with Michael's Ipod Touch playing Rhianna, snacking on candy, with the sleeping bags they found in the same store with the backpacks, and the knives and bats they knew they would inevitably need.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Peyton parked his new Porsche in a street facing the giant, just outside the town square. He gripped an ancient, 1986, fully automatic AK-47, 2 HK-MP5s hung at his waist, and a long, smooth hunting knife was hidden in the right leg of his jeans. He sipped a beer he had pulled out of the back of the hunting store, played a Eminem out of the Ipod Nano attached to the speakers, and watched the trickle of kids coming in, some sitting, and some looting.

CRASH! The Hummer blew through the front door of the Giant. Adrian and Don leaped out the doors. Don and Leslie knew their jobs, Don was to signal the friends Adrian had called to meet him, keeping a shotgun to fend off any interferers, and Leslie was to stay inside the car with a Cobra Freedom handgun, making sure Jamie, Walker, and Grace were safe. Adrian ran to the canned foods and water bottles, piling them into the Hummer by the hundreds. Don called Gabriel, Taylor, and Madison Kreitz, Hiroki, and Airi Iijiima, and Rick Miller to the car.

The six kids ran to the car, and Airi erupted in blood. Before Don could figure out where the attack was coming from, Taylor collapsed as well. Don saw the Porsche from which the bullets were coming, and sent a shotgun shell its way.

Peyton sprung out of the car just before its windshield was destroyed, and aimed his AK-47 at the little kid who shot his car. Two of the kids running towards the car jumped in just as Peyton's ammo ran out. He dropped the gun and pulled two HK-MP5s from his waist, running straight towards the black Hummer that had destroyed the store he was supposed to protect.

Peyton killed the older Asian kid running to the car, and made a small turn to aim at his last open target.

Rick saw the psycho blond kid turn at him, and dove to the ground six feet from the safety of the car. As he began to army crawl to his "sanctuary" Roy saw Don burst from behind the front of the car and fire a round at the crazy blond kid. Seeing an opportunity, Roy raised himself into a crouch, and slipped into the car, grabbing a handgun from an open duffel bag, Roy turned to see the blond kid shoot through the door of the hummer, and shoot Don until his bullets had run out. Roy reached out of the car and shot at Don's killer as he noticed that a pellet of Don's had made its way into0 the blond boy's shoulder.

Fortunately for Peyton, Roy had never handled a handgun before, only a .22 rifle, and was unprepared for the kick on his wrist. He failed to hit his target, but Peyton did run out of the square, driving his shattered car back towards McElroy's mansion.

* * *

**Please comment, especially if your comment is negative, I would really like the help to make my story better.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Very short chapter, I know, it will get more interesting in the next chapter, I promise.**

Chapter 8

Roy called to Adrian and everyone in the car, then turned his attention to Don. The little kids hugged him, but Adrian could only stand near, choking on his own tears. Don had been dead before they had seen him there.

Adrian drove to the woods, all happiness drained from his soul. Don was dead, because of him. Adrian wanted to keep his family and friends alive, but he had given his brother too dangerous of a job, and let him die. How was he supposed to keep going if Don wasn't allowed to?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Derrick woke up to see his classroom vacant. He walked downstairs and noticed two empty, broken vending machines. It was cool and dark, which was good, but he was hungry. Derrick jogged over to the teacher's lounge, which already had a splintered door, probably from a lock-breaking kick. This room was also looted, but he found a tuna sandwich, some coleslaw, and a bottle of water, which would work for dinner. He turned on the T.V., but there was only static, so he put in Iron Man into the DVD player, and sat down to eat.

He enjoyed himself for about ten minutes, but he soon began to feel it coming back. He swore, it couldn't just leave him alone for a little while, give him a little peace, could it. It had to constantly be there.

Emily was lucky to have snagged probably her last Starbucks Frappuccino, so she was in a decent mood. She had come to terms with her parents disappearing, she thought they probably weren't dead, or else the kids would be dead to. Something must have teleported them. So she sat with her Frappuccino and Starbucks chicken salad sandwich next to her friend Tina. Tina was freaking out, right after she had looked for her dad at the hardware store, she had been crying. She had only one living parent, and she was very close to her father. Emily, on the other hand, had not been very close to her parents. She had constantly fought them, and the only adult she respected was her after-school art teacher, Ms. Hart. Emily had always been amazed at her creativity, but Emily was fairly sure of her survival, so she wasn't worried.

Emily wasn't shocked that there had been raiders, and was intrigued with the possibility of trying to live in the wild like that Jols boy was doing, but knew that it was immoral, she wouldn't last, and the boy had overstocked incredibly, so there probably weren't enough supplies to start anyway. Luckily, a group of ninth graders had stood guard at the grocery store after the kid had left, and they had kept anyone else from getting to the real food.

Emily was disappointed, however, that there seemed to be hundreds of kids already looting and emptying practically every store. Clothes, shoes, tools, junk food. _Everything_. The whole town would die soon. someone needed to take over until there was a real government.

_As if anyone would accept a leader other than themselves. Maybe I should find that kid and his friends, they'll probably be alive in three months, which is very unlikely for us._


End file.
